Unnamed
by Keiko Noriko
Summary: Sebastian knocks up a girl and Jim's reactions is a little different than he'd expect. MorMor.


Jim Moriarty didn't know what to think when he got that message from Sebastian to meet him in a local pub. He should've known better this wasn't the way he ruled his business, he was the one who summoned people! Not the other way around, so he was extremely annoyed as he stepped inside the stinky pub and looked around, searching his sniper. The blond man raised his hand and waved lightly from his booth as their eyes met and Jim walked towards him, already deciding whether the man should live or die.

Sebastian gestured to the chair for Jim to sit, a glass of whiskey already waiting for him. He furrowed his eyebrows, not letting his eyes leave the man as he sat.

"Jane's pregnant," Sebastian broke the news, deciding it was best to get to the heart of the matter sooner rather than later.

He knew Jane. Of course he knew Jane. He knew every person who was involved with any of his co-workers; especially those who were involved with Colonel Moran. Jane Miller was a stupid American almost-thirty-year-old woman with a weakness for Army men. He couldn't deny she was beautiful though. Deep copper curly hair, ivory skin, red lips and electric blue eyes. It was very easy for men to fall for and get tricked by that type of woman. He had to admit he was slightly disappointed that his best sniper had turned out to be one of those men.

"She's keeping it," the sniper continued as they both were quiet for a terribly long amount of time, "I want you to stay away from her," he concluded decisively. Jim raised his eyebrows. This was definitely an interesting turn of events, ever since they had met and been involved, this was the first time Sebastian had been protective and loyal to anyone else other than the consulting criminal himself.

"I can't take care of children, tiger." Jim replied seriously. The sniper tilted his head confused. Did his boss honestly think that the sniper planned on doing anything else other than paying for child care? And that he would somehow also have a part in it? Or was he just messing with his head?

"You won't. Neither will I," he said cautiously, hoping his response would make things clearer. The dark haired man didn't answer. "Listen to me. I need you to stay away from this, okay? I don't want you to do anything. I'm only telling you this so we're clear. Nothing's going to change. Nothing." Sebastian said apprehensively, his hands hitting the table.

"Don't act stupid, Sebastian. Of course it is," the consulting criminal snapped. "Fine, I'll do it," Jim said rolling his eyes and resting his back against the chair. "You really should think better before you went around fucking women, though." He pointed at the sniper and grabbed the glass of whiskey, making a cheer before taking a sip.

"You're not listening to me! Stay out of this, okay? Stay. Out." The blond man said threateningly between his teeth, his face only a few centimeters away from Jim. The consulting criminal smirked in response, making the sniper leave the pub extremely irritated. Jim watched from over his shoulder as Sebastian walked out. He continued to drink his whiskey, smirking to himself as he made his plans.

x

Five months passed. Neither of them said anything else about that subject – even though Sebastian wanted to make sure Jim had gotten his message he didn't dare to take the initiative and bring up the subject while Jim just liked to see his sniper struggle by not being the one to start it -, and for a long while it seemed that everything had come back to exactly the way they were before that night.

Jim, despite his sniper's protests and attempts, made sure to keep track on what was going on, and he knew that any day now, the baby would be born, and surely enough, one Wednesday at dawn when Jim and Sebastian were sleeping soundly in the sniper's bed – another thing was that Jim made sure that these last few days he would be around as much as possible – Sebastian's ringtone filled the entire bedroom. The sniper picked it up quickly, hoping in vain that he'd answer the phone before Jim was awaken by its sound. The woman on the other side of the phone seemed agitated as she told him the baby was coming and that they should meet at St. Bart's Hospital. Sebastian agreed quietly and turned off the phone. He turned around to keep an eye on his boss to make sure he'd leave without waking the consulting criminal but Jim was already nowhere to be seen.

He cursed under his breath before finally deciding to get up and change. Jim was always one step ahead of him. Sebastian tried to argue, they had a fight by the sidewalk as the sniper looked for a cab, insisting on Jim not coming along. To no avail. His efforts were all in vain, and when the cab finally pulled over, he gave up.

Sebastian allowed his body to drop heavily on the back seat. His hands were shaking very lightly, and although he tried to convince himself it was out of anger for Jim tagging along, they both knew this wasn't quite true. Before the car had fully stopped, the sniper got out and barged into the hospital. Jim watched him calmly before paying the cab and getting out himself, always paying attention to where the blond man was going.

He found Moran waiting at the reception as a slow receptionist checked for the name Jane Miller to tell him in which bedroom she was. As they waited, a paramedic came from the ambulance entrance carrying a man covered in a white sheet. There was nothing impressive about it except that, close behind her, came a slightly familiar tall dark haired man and a woman crying hysterically. The paramedic kept pushing the body along the corridor while the other man followed him with an excited smile on his face with the woman yelling and sobbing behind them. At one point, the tall man turned to the woman.

"Oh, stop your crying. He's dead already," the tall man said impatiently and the woman looked at him, completely in shock. "Now, let me do my part and find out who and why they did this, woman!" the man turned around without ever looking back as he followed the paramedic who carried the corpse. Jim watched the scene excitedly and followed the two with his eyes, so concentrated that he almost didn't notice when the receptionist told them what room Jane was and Sebastian started to walk out.

They both got inside the lift together. Sebastian's vision seemed numb as the lift stopped and he walked out without balance. He stopped in front of the room, but instead of going in, he leaned against the wall in front of it and breathed heavily.

"Come on," Jim said, pulling the sniper, who followed willingly. They arrived at the rooftop. The sun was starting to come up, though it was still very dark and neither could see much. Jim stopped and opened his suit, reaching for the pocket inside it and grabbing two cigars, he then gave one for the blond man, who took it unconsciously while the consulting criminal lit it for him.

"This is fucked up," Sebastian said, letting out a puff of smoke that they couldn't tell whether it was from the cold or from the cigar. "I've been pretending this never happened, but now it's done. I can't do this," he said honestly, going over the edge and looking at the horizon.

"Of course you can, you're doing this already. And we're going to do this together," his boss replied calmly. The sniper turned to him.

"You're not part of this, Jim!" He said, slightly annoyed.

"I was thinking, when she turns three, she should start taking piano lessons," the consulting criminal said with a smug grin. "It's good for the brain. College is a given, you don't have to worry about that. Have you thought about a name yet?"

"Patience, after her dead grandmother," Sebastian answered, giving up on the discussion. Jim made a scowl at the name, but decided not to say anything. They continued there, smoking their cigars and watching the sunrise quietly for a while.

Jim knew the sniper was scared, but excited about this new direction in his life. He also knew that, even though he denied it vehemently, he wanted and would be a big part of the baby's life. Jim knew, as soon as he had told him, that he was already involved with the child. Sebastian was a loyal person, and felt the need to protect those he cared about, it was one of the main reasons why Jim had recruited him and made his second in command. He knew that as soon as he saw the girl and held her in his arms he'd finally see reason. Their cigars were long gone when finally a nurse appeared on the rooftop.

"Here you are. I've been looking for you," the nurse said slightly out of breath. This wasn't the standard procedure; Jim had especially requested that someone in the hospital informed them when the baby was born. "Sir Moran would you like to meet your daughter?" the nurse asked with a gentle smile as they both turned around to look at her. Sebastian felt a cold shiver run down his spine, but promptly nodded and started to follow her, Jim a few steps behind him.

They got to the maternity ward. They waited in the corridor as the nurse came back carrying a piece of pink blanket with the tiniest human inside. The nurse carefully placed the baby around Moran's strong arms. He rocked the baby uncomfortably, clearly scared, but at the same time overwhelmed by the fragile creature staring back at him with big blue eyes. Jim smirked satisfied watching them from a distance. The nurse only stayed there for a couple of seconds before her pager went off. She excused herself and rushed worriedly to the corridor.

Sebastian still had his eyes on the baby when it suddenly hit him. He looked at the window and saw all the doctors and nurses rushing to one of the rooms, he then looked at Jim, who had gotten closer and was smirking at the sniper's daughter unconcerned. His heart raced in his chest as the realization came. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the consulting criminal interrupted him.

"Emergencies happen in hospitals all the time. Don't be naïve, Seb, I didn't do anything. We still need her for now," he only glanced at the sniper with a reassuring smile. He seemed to calm down a little, though he was still concerned about Jane's life. Jim, on the other hand, kept staring at the little girl, grinning proudly at the future heir of their legacy.

* * *

**A.N.: Thank you so much for Cub, a.k.a Dreaming of the skies, for beta-ing for me! You are wonderful, and so nice for not trashing my fic. I got the idea for this fic after seeing the tumblr "jim-moriarty-imagine" and the wonderful gif the page made on the subject of "jim finding out he's going to be a parent", it was ery cute, and then this came up! I hope it's not too bad. Also, for those who don't know, Patience Moran is actually a character in one of Sherlock Holmes' stories! Thought I'd do this as a nod to the original stories. Anyways, as usual, I'd love to read your opinions!**


End file.
